Infinite! AkaKuro : AkaKuro Days
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: AU. Kumpulan drabble kisah keluarga kecil AkaKuro dalam merayakan hari-hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka. Akashi Seiya & Akashi Teru by Yuna Seijuurou. [Warning : MPREG] [AkaKuro]. Cover Image by Northern Lee.
1. Chapter 1

_**Infinite! AkaKuro : AkaKuro Days**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 1:**

**(11/4)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap pasangan pasti memiliki momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya. Termasuk pasangan yang satu ini. Pasangan ini memang berbeda dari pasangan kebanyakan. Yang satu tampan dan satunya lagi cantik. Lho, lalu apa bedanya dengan pasangan yang lain? Jelas saja berbeda. Kesamaan gender menjadi alasannya.

Benar, pasangan ini merupakan pasangan unik dengan kesamaan gender yang telah lolos seleksi alam. Mereka mampu menyatukan cinta hingga akhirnya memiliki keturunan. Tentunya dengan cara yang tidak mudah dan murah.

Jika ada sebuah lirik lagu yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih bertemu dan menjalani cinta tanggal sebelas Januari, maka pasangan ini resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih pada hari kasih sayang.

Yah, layaknya anak remaja yang dirundung asmara, mereka secara terang-terangan memperjelas status hubungan mereka pada situs jejaring sosial.

_Kuroko Tetsuya mengganti status hubungannya di Facebook menjadi berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou. _

Kontan saja pro dan kontra mengalir deras. Tapi, semua gejolak itu berhasil diredam oleh kalimat singkat yang dibuat Seijuurou dalam situs jejaring sosial itu.

_Tetsuya milikku dan itu mutlak_.

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Membuat semua orang takut bertanya lagi.

Selanjutnya, hubungan mereka berdua terus bertahan selama belasan tahun lamanya hingga mereka dikaruniai seorang anak yang lahir pada akhir Januari.

Anak laki-laki yang lebih banyak mengadopsi karakter Seijuurou itu diberi nama Akashi Seiya. Seiya merupakan gabungan dari nama mereka berdua. Nama yang cukup simpel untuk diberikan kepada bayi termahal di dunia yang lahir setelah Seijuurou merogoh kocek yang dalam.

"Aku senang anak ini mirip denganku." ujar Seijuurou ketika pertama kali menggendong Seiya yang masih bayi tanpa menduga neraka macam apa yang akan dihasilkan anaknya nanti. Ingin tanya teknologi yang digunakan Seijuurou untuk bisa menghasilkan anak? Aku tak yakin Seijuurou mau menjawabnya.

Oh, tunggu dulu...Sepertinya ada satu momen yang terlewatkan. Yap, ada satu momen penting dalam kehidupan mereka yakni pada saat menyatukan cinta dalam ikatan janji suci pernikahan. Layaknya lagu cinta tanggal sebelas Januari, pasangan ini memilih sebelas April sebagai hari bahagia mereka.

Alasan pemilihan tanggal sebelas April? Angka sebelas disinyalir sebagai nomor punggung Tetsuya dan bulan empat sebagai nomor punggung Seijuurou. Cukup sederhana. Sesederhana cara mereka menamai anak mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan restu untuk menikah? Hal itu akan tetap menjadi misteri. Dan selamanya menjadi misteri.

"Tetsuya. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Serahkan dirimu padaku, Tetsuya."

Apakah cara melamar yang seperti ini bisa dikatakan elit?

"Mintalah pada kedua orangtuaku, Seijuurou-kun."

Bahkan Tetsuya pun tidak tahu caranya. Mengapa bisa? Sebab, beberapa hari menjelang hari bahagia itu, Seijuurou sendiri yang pergi menemui kedua orang tua Tetsuya –tanpa melibatkan Tetsuya. Kekasihnya saat itu diungsikan ke apartemen Seijuurou yang ada di Tokyo, entah apa tujuannya. Mungkinkah Seijuurou berniat kawin lari dengan Tetsuya jika tidak mendapat restu? Siapa yang tahu...

Di luar dugaan, kedua orang tua Tetsuya merestui pernikahan mereka setelah pembicaraan enam mata yang dilakukan Seijuurou. Tentu saja isi pembicaraan itu dirahasiakan Seijuurou. Tetsuya pun sampai lelah bertanya berulangkali karena Seijuurou hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh misteri sebagai jawaban.

"Yang penting kita menikah." jawabnya singkat sambil menebar senyum penuh makna.

Layaknya pasangan yang akan menikah, keduanya pun merasa bingung. Oh, apa mereka merasa canggung lantaran akan menjadi mempelai?

"Tetsuya, mana tempat yang cocok untuk berbulan madu? Paris, Hawaii atau New York?"

Tetsuya pun tidak menggubris selebaran yang Seijuurou berikan karena manik _azure_nya tengah menatap bingung sesuatu yang lain.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku bingung, Seijuurou-kun. Apakah aku harus mengenakan gaun atau jas untuk besok."

Ternyata keduanya tidak merasa canggung mendekati hari H. Melainkan risau akan hal lain. Seijuurou malah merisaukan perkara bulan madu dan Tetsuya merisaukan pakaian.

"Aku lebih suka kau tidak mengenakan apapun."

Kontan saja ucapan Seijuurou disambut _ignite pass kai_ Tetsuya.

"Ouch! Tetsuya! Kau berani memukul calon suamimu sendiri?"

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun. Tanganku licin."

Yah, pada akhirnya upacara sakral itu berjalan lancar tanpa Tetsuya harus mengenakan gaun. Ucapan selamat pun mengalir deras dari teman dan kerabat. Air mata pun turut mengiringi pernikahan mereka. Ada air mata haru dan air mata patah hati. Lantas, keduanya pun berbulan madu ke tiga tempat yang berbeda. Dasar Seijuurou, bisa-bisanya sempat bingung memilih lokasi bulan madu padahal ia punya uang untuk menjamah ketiganya sekaligus.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil membuka album pernikahan mereka. Hari ini tepat tanggal sebelas April. Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak mereka mengabadikan momen bahagia tersebut. Ah, waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang ia dan Seijuurou tidak lagi hanya berdua. Anak yang sekarang berusia lima tahun semakin melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." suara Seijuurou terdengar secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tetsuya kontan menoleh setelah merasakan pelukan sang suami yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak lupa dengan kecupan hangat yang mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum simpul dan menunjukkan album yang sedari tadi dibukanya. Seijuurou mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya dengan seksama. Foto ketika mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di atas altar tampak begitu indah di mata Seijuurou.

"Benar juga. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahan kita." Seijuurou tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan yang kedua di pipi sebelah kanan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk merayakan hari ini, Tetsuya? Bagaimana kalau kita bulan madu lagi?"

"Seijuurou-kun, ini bukan hari libur. Kau harus pergi bekerja."

"Aku bisa menangguhkan pekerjaanku. Paris di akhir minggu tampaknya menyenangkan, Tetsuya."

"Kita sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya."

"Oh, jadi kau mau yang lain? Bagaimana kalau menyewa istana Buckingham untuk tempat bulan madu?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Seijuurou-kun. Segeralah bergegas." ujar Tetsuya sambil memperbaiki dasi sang suami yang sudah terpasang di lehernya.

"Tapi aku serius, Tetsuya. Ini hari yang hanya terjadi sekali setahun. Bagaimana jika kita pergi berbulan madu lagi?"

"Dan meninggalkan Seiya-kun, begitu?"

"Kita bisa titipkan Seiya pada _babysitter_. Lagipula, tiga hari juga cukup untuk berbulan madu."

"Seijuurou-kun, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Seiya-kun begitu saja. Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab."

"Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou-kun~"

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya benar-benar dibuat terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar sebuah suara misterius menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Orang biasa mungkin akan kesulitan untuk menemukan si pelaku. Tapi, tidak bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Akashi Seiya, anak semata wayang mereka sudah ada di belakang mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Seiya! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou-kun~" Seiya lagi-lagi mengulangi ucapan Tetsuya sebagai bentuk respon terhadap pertanyaan Seijuurou. Tentunya sambil memasang tampang mengejek. Seijuurou yang merasa gemas langsung mengejar anak manis itu. Namun, Seiya ternyata lebih lincah. Ia juga memanfaatkan hawa tipisnya untuk menghindari kejaran Seijuurou.

"Seiya! Kemari kau!" perintah Seijuurou. Tapi, Seiya bukan tipikal anak yang akan menurut begitu saja. Tidak, sampai Seijuurou lelah mengejarnya.

"Jangan jadi orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou-kun~hahahaha..." Seiya masih saja berlari sambil mengulangi perkataannya berkali-kali. Sambil mengejek, tentu saja. Juga sambil tertawa pula. Hanya Seiya satu-satunya anak yang berani mengejek Seijuurou secara terang-terangan. Bahkan murid TK bimbingan Tetsuya yang pernah bertemu Seijuurou pun tidak ada yang berani melakukannya.

Sayangnya kesenangan Seiya tidak berlangsung lama, karena sang _okaa-san_ sudah menangkapnya. Memang hanya Tetsuya yang bisa menaklukan Seiya. Jangan remehkan kekuatan ibu dan anak. Hanya saja dalam hal ini, teori itu tidak berlaku sepenuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, Seiya-kun. Waktunya berangkat sekolah."

Seiya masih meronta dalam pelukan Tetsuya. "Tapi,tapi, _okaa-san_-"

"Tertangkap kau!" ucapan Seiya terputus oleh teriakan Seijuurou yang berhasil menangkapnya. Jelas saja tertangkap oleh Seijuurou. Tetsuya 'kan sudah berhasil menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Seijuurou-kun juga sudah cukup. Waktunya berangkat ke kantor."

"Tapi, Tetsuya...Bagaimana dengan rencana bulan madu kita?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi..."Tetsuya mulai memasang senyum manisnya. Meskipun begitu, baik Seiya dan Seijuurou seolah bisa melihat bayangan dewa kematian di belakangnya. Benar, senyum Tetsuya memang datar namun mematikan. Jika Seiya bisa membangkang perintah Seijuurou, maka Tetsuya adalah orang yang sanggup memerintah Seijuurou. Tetsuya benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi karakter Seijuurou. Jelas saja, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun mereka menikah?

Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sementara Seiya dalam pelukan Tetsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan ditinggal sendirian akhir pekan ini.

"Lalu, Seijuurou-kun...hari ini jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau berubah pikiran?" serunya lembut sambil membelai surai biru langit istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan kejutan. Makanya, pastikan Seijuurou-kun pulang lebih cepat malam ini." jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Jika senyuman tadi bersifat mematikan, maka senyuman kali ini menyimpan sejuta misteri. Ah, Seijuurou tak peduli dengan apa yang akan direncanakan Tetsuya nanti. Yang jelas, ia akan pulang lebih cepat malam ini. Setelah mengecup lembut kening istrinya dan mengacak surai merah Seiya –yang tentu saja dibalas dengan dengusan sang anak, Seijuurou segera menuju ke mobilnya di mana _driver_nya telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou berhasil sampai di rumah tepat pada waktunya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh malam tepat. Hari ini, ia pulang dua jam lebih awal dibanding biasanya. Lalu, yang membedakan malam ini dengan malam lainnya adalah, debaran jantungnya juga meningkat dua kali lipat dibandingkan biasanya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bersemangat menantikan kejutan dari pasangan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pernikahan? Bahkan orang yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin macam Seijuurou saja begitu berdebar-debar menantikannya.

Sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dalam mansionnya yang megah, pemuda bersurai merah ini mencoba menerka-nerka kejutan misterius yang akan diberikan Tetsuya padanya. Oh, apakah Tetsuya sedang menunggunya di kamar? Sambil mengenakan piyama kebesaran yang mampu membuatnya bergairah? Hmm, mungkin ia memang gagal berbulan madu ke luar negeri. Tapi, berbulan madu di rumah sendiri tidak buruk juga. Ia cukup mengunci kamarnya dan menyiapkan pengedap suara.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun..."

Salah. Tebakan Seijuurou salah. Tetsuya tidak sedang menunggunya di kamar dan mengenakan piyama kebesaran yang mampu membuatnya bergairah. Melainkan, sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah dan menonton televisi. Tentunya tidak sendirian. Seiya ikut menemaninya sambil terlarut dalam aktifitasnya sendiri. Yang tampak oleh Seijuurou adalah, anak manis itu sedang menggoreskan pensil warna di atas kertas. Entah ia sedang membuat apa.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengecup pipi sang istri. Ini dia tips menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga ala Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Biasakan untuk selalu mesra dengan pasangan. Tidak lupa juga mengelus lembut surai merah sang anak yang hanya dibalas dengan rengekan. "Ah, _otou-san_! Nanti kau akan merusak gambarnya!" Rengekan itu membuat Seijuurou tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Tidak lama, Seijuurou-kun. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan semuanya." jawab Tetsuya dan lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Kening Seijuurou seketika berkerut. "Menyelesaikan semuanya? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian mengapit lengan Seijuurou dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat yang ternyata...

Sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh Seijuurou sebelumnya.

Ruang makan mansion megah itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi bernuansa romantis. Berbagai macam hidangan tertata di meja makan dihiasi oleh belasan lilin kecil dalam gelas berukuran kecil. Lampu dalam ruangan luas itu memang sengaja dimatikan untuk memperkuat kesan romantis. Jangan lupakan kelopak bunga mawar yang turut disebarkan di atas meja makan. Romantis dan bergairah. Itulah kesan yang terlintas dalam benak Seijuurou. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu bahkan merasa tidak sedang berada di dalam mansionnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, apa ini yang kau maksud dengan menyiapkan semuanya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Seiya juga membantuku menyiapkannya. Lagipula, untuk memperingati hari yang istimewa, aku tidak membiarkan _chef_ mengambil alih malam ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmm...Mungkin aku memang tidak sepintar Kagami-kun dalam memasak. Tapi, berhubung ini hari yang istimewa, aku jadi ingin menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa juga. Seijuurou-kun tidak perlu khawatir akan rasanya. Karena _chef_ tetap membantuku meski aku yang memasak semuanya."

Seijuurou langsung duduk di atas kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan Tetsuya. Di depannya tertata berbagai macam hidangan yang tampaknya lezat. Ditambah dengan hiasan lilin cantik yang membuatnya makin sedap dipandang. Seijuurou tahu betul, Tetsuya tidak begitu pandai memasak. Ia pun tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai masalah. Toh, masakan para _chef_ sudah cukup baginya. Namun, melihat betapa keras usaha istrinya demi hari yang istimewa ini, rasanya membuat Seijuurou semakin cinta saja.

Yah, sayangnya Seijuurou tidak menyadari adanya luka di jari Tetsuya. Luka kecil yang sudah dibalut _tensoplast_ sewarna kulit itu berhasil mengecoh perhatian Seijuurou. Lain kali, ingatkan Tetsuya untuk berhati-hati saat memotong.

"Seijuurou-kun, coba makan yang ini. Kuambilkan nasinya, ya?" pinta Tetsuya lalu mengangsurkan piring yang sudah diisi nasi sesuai porsi Seijuurou. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa potong daging yang tampak menggugah selera. Seijuurou tanpa ragu mencoba memasukkan masakan itu suapan demi suapan. Sensasi yang lezat ia rasakan ketika masakan itu bertemu sapa dengan indera pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana Seijuurou-kun? Enak?"

Seijuurou tersenyum. Masakan Tetsuya hari ini jauh lebih lezat ketimbang masakan yang biasanya ia makan. Jelas saja, Tetsuya 'kan membuatnya sepenuh hati demi hari jadi mereka.

"Ini sangat lezat, Tetsuya."

Kontan saja pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah. Beruntung, suasana meja makan malam itu mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Ma-mau coba yang lain lagi, Seijuurou-kun?" Ah, Tetsuya pun masih bisa grogi sekalipun sudah enam tahun menyandang nama Akashi.

Dan jangan lupakan Seiya yang juga ikut mengekor sang ayah. Anak manis itu menarik-narik kemeja _otou-san_nya, seolah memberi tanda akan keberadaannya. Seijuurou kemudian menoleh ke arah Seiya. "Ah, Seiya. Kau juga ingin makan masakan _okaa-san_?"

Seiya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, sebelumnya aku punya kejutan untuk _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_."

"Kejutan? Kau juga menyiapkan kejutan sama seperti Tetsuya?"

"Ah, Seiya-kun juga membantuku menata meja makan sebelum kau datang."

Seiya segera beringsut ke atas pangkuan sang ayah. Tumben, si anak sedikit manja. Biasanya ia akan meminta untuk dipangku Tetsuya. Seijuurou sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil sang anak kemudian didudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga ingin kusuapi, Seiya."

Seiya hanya cengir kuda. "Kalau _otou-san_ mau, aku tak keberatan."

"Lalu? Kejutan apa yang kau maksud untukku, Seiya? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

Seiya buru-buru menggeleng. Sambil memasang senyum penuh makna. Hari ini sepertinya Seijuurou mendapat banyak kejutan. "Aku tidak bilang kejutannya hanya untuk _otou-san_. Tapi...sebaiknya nanti saja kuberikan. Sekarang, aku ingin minta disuapi _otou-san_!" seru Seiya seolah-olah memberi perintah. Seijuurou hanya bisa memasang tampang gemas ketika diperintah anaknya sendiri. Sementara Tetsuya hanya bisa menahan tawa di balik ekspresi datarnya. Jarang-jarang Seijuurou mau menyuapi Seiya dalam pangkuannya. Yah, selama Seiya yang memintanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Tetsuya. Kau tahu, meskipun kita tidak jadi bulan madu ke luar negeri, tapi acara makan malam seperti ini terasa lebih menyenangkan. Karena aku bisa makan masakan Tetsuya." Mesra. Seijuurou selalu mesra. Ia mengucapkannya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Tak lupa mengecup lembut surai istrinya itu. Sudah kukatakan dari awal, resep keharmonisan pasangan ini adalah selalu bersikap mesra.

"Sama-sama, Seijuurou-kun. Aku senang kau menghabiskan semuanya." Benar. Khusus malam ini, Seijuurou bertransformasi menjadi Kagami. "Hmm, Seijuurou-kun...bukan hanya itu kejutan yang akan kuberikan. Apa kau..." Tetsuya mulai membantu melepas dasi suaminya.

"...mau _makan malam_ yang kedua?" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang seduktif.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memang tidak berbulan madu ke luar negeri. Bukan pula berbulan madu lantaran Tetsuya mengenakan piyama kebesaran. Tapi pada akhirnya, toh keduanya masih tetap memiliki waktu yang intim untuk berdua.

Lalu...

Kejutan apa yang disiapkan Seiya?

Anak itu menyelipkan sesuatu melewati celah pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia tidur. Hanya selembar kertas berukuran A4. Lalu, apa yang membuat kertas itu tampak istimewa? Karena di dalamnya terdapat gambar yang dibuat oleh Seiya.

Gambar keluarga dengan kualitas gambar anak yang berusia lima tahun itu menceritakan sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri atas tiga orang. Seorang anak berusia lima tahunan tengah menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya. Benar, tiga orang itu adalah Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Seiya. Tidak lupa dengan tulisan _Happy Anniversary, I Love You All_ di bawahnya. Beruntung, Seijuurou sudah mengajarinya bahasa inggris sejak usia tiga tahun.

Yah, tentunya Seijuurou dan Tetsuya baru akan menyadari gambar itu esok paginya.

Tapi, kejutan tidak berhenti sampai di sini.

Karena kejutan besar akan menanti keluarga kecil ini setahun dari sekarang.

* * *

_**To be Continued to part 2 (15/4)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infinite! AkaKuro : AkaKuro Days**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya &amp; Akashi Teru) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T+/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 2:**

**(15/4)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Iris biru langitnya terbuka lebar kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibirnya. Ciuman selamat pagi dari sang suami. Rasanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Seperti apa rasanya? Jelas saja hanya Tetsuya yang tahu.

"Nggh...Selamat pagi juga, Seijuurou-kun."

Beruntung hari ini hari Sabtu. Seijuurou tidak harus pergi bekerja sehingga tidak masalah jika mereka baru membuka mata ketika matahari mulai meninggi. Dengan posisi masih berbaring dan mata mengantuk, Tetsuya menatap jam yang bertengger di atas meja. Iris biru langitnya langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat jarum pendek menunjukkan angka delapan.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam delapan pagi!?"

Punggung bagian bawahnya langsung terasa nyeri saat ia bangun secara mendadak. Seijuurou yang sudah beranjak dari kasur langsung kembali menghampiri Tetsuya begitu mendengar istrinya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bangun terburu-buru seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu punggungmu masih sakit."

Jelas saja. Setelah sesi makan malam romantis yang dipersiapkan Tetsuya, mereka kembali melangsungkan _makan malam sesi dua_ yang berlangsung sepanjang malam. Satu-satunya yang melindungi tubuh Tetsuya saat ini hanyalah selembar selimut tipis yang menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa, Seijuurou-kun...Aku harus memastikan apakah Seiya-kun sudah sarapan atau belum..."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tetsuya, Seiya bukan anak kecil yang hanya bisa merengek ketika lapar. Dia absolut, sama sepertiku. Ketika ia merasa lapar, ia tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan makanan."

"Seijuurou-kun, terakhir kali kau bilang begitu, ia mengambil jatah sup tofu milikmu."

"...Itu lebih baik dibandingkan ia minum _vanilla milkshake_."

"Hhh...Biarpun begitu, aku tak bisa bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur begitu saja, Seijuurou-kun." Beginilah. Kalimat macam ini akan diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan urusan rumah tangga. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang suka menyibukkan diri di depan laptop atau tumpukan kertas.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Seijuurou, Tetsuya segera beranjak dari kasur. Namun, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu.

Senyum bahagia mulai tergambar pada bibir tipisnya ketika ia menatap selembar kertas yang sekarang ada dalam genggamannya. Potret keluarga bahagia yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya kini ada dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Meskipun sketsa itu masih berupa kualitas anak usia lima tahun toh makna yang terkandung di dalamnya nyaris membuat Tetsuya mengalirkan air mata.

"Kejutan yang manis dari Seiya rupanya." celetuk Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ikut menatap kagum gambar tersebut melalui punggung istrinya.

"Sekalipun kalian suka bertengkar, tapi anak itu sangat menyayangimu, Seijuurou-kun. Lihat, betapa tampannya dirimu di dalam sini." Tetsuya menunjuk gambar yang dimaksud. Seijuurou dua dimensi yang nampak tersenyum ramah. Kualitas gambar anak usia lima tahun tentunya.

"Tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan, Tetsuya."

"Terserah. Aku harus membingkai gambar ini dengan pigura."

Sang suami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Namun, satu ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut dengan...ide gila, mungkin?

"Tetsuya..."

Sang istri hanya bisa menoleh ketika Seijuurou memanggilnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. Ada udang di balik batu.

"Bagaimana kalau...kita tambah satu lagi anggota keluarga kita?"

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari.

Minggu berganti minggu.

Bulan berganti bulan.

Musim berganti musim.

Tanpa terasa sudah setahun berselang sejak mereka merayakan hari pernikahan mereka dengan makan malam romantis dua sesi. Seijuurou terlalu gila untuk merealisasikan ide yang ia proklamirkan pada hari itu. Menambah satu lagi anggota keluarga setelah sebelumnya menguras harta demi kelahiran Seiya tentunya tidak mudah.

Tapi Seijuurou benar-benar melakukannya. Dan usaha itu berhasil.

Tanpa Tetsuya ketahui, ternyata selama ini Seijuurou menyimpan tabungan pribadi dengan nomor rekening rahasia yang tentu saja dirahasiakan dari istrinya. Rekening itu tidak disentuh Seijuurou untuk memenuhi kebutuhan harian keluarganya. Rekening itu sengaja disimpan demi satu tujuan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Setelah punya anak yang mirip denganku, aku harus punya anak yang mirip dengan Tetsuya."

Lalu, jangan tanya jumlah rekening yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Tentu saja lebih banyak dari jumlah jari tanganmu.

Bagaimana dengan nominal uang yang tersimpan dalam rekening itu? Terlampau besar untuk disebutkan. Dan tentunya memancing insting para lembaga anti korupsi untuk menginvestigasi.

Tapi, Seijuurou bukan tipikal orang yang pelit. Demi mencapai tujuannya, ia rela mencairkan hartanya semahal apapun harga yang dibutuhkan. Seperti saat ini...

Akashi Seiya tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri saat melihat hasil kerja keras Seijuurou. Oh, tentunya hasil kerja keras Tetsuya juga.

Di depannya terbaring makhluk kecil tanpa dosa dalam sebuah _box_ bayi. Kelopak matanya yang kecil tampak menutup rapat. Melindungi pandangannya dari dunia yang memperhatikannya. Surainya tidaklah terlalu lebat untuk melindungi kepalanya yang masih tampak rapuh. Surai yang senada dengan _okaa-san_nya tentunya.

Dunia Akashi Seiya serasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Seharusnya ia sadar hal ini akan terjadi setelah selama sembilan bulan ia mendapati perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada tubuh _okaa-san_nya. Selama sembilan bulan ia mendapati perut _okaa-san_nya semakin lama semakin membuncit –sayangnya, Seiya tidak tahu jika _okaa-san_nya sedang mengandung. Tentunya dengan bantuan teknologi canggih yang membuat rekening rahasia Seijuurou habis terkuras.

"Seiya, ini dia adikmu. Katakan halo padanya. Mulai hari ini, Seiya akan jadi kakak."

Akashi Seiya akhirnya mendapat gelar seorang kakak pada usianya yang keenam tahun.

Tapi, apakah Seiya senang dengan sebutan itu?

Anak itu bahkan tidak berkata apapun ketika Seijuurou mengajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Juga tidak berkata apapun ketika Tetsuya memintanya untuk mencium sang adik. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan baginya, pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa hidup seorang diri di dunia ini.

_Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_nya hanya memperhatikan bayi kecil yang lemah itu. Tenggelam dalam euforia kebahagiaan setelah sang bayi lahir. Ya, adik Akashi Seiya lahir tepat pada tanggal lima belas April. Bayi itu menggenapi jumlah anggota keluarga kecil ini.

Bayi kecil itu dinamai Akashi Teru. Akashi sudah jelas nama keluarga dari sang ayah. Sementara teknik menamai sang bayi masih saja menggunakan teknik sederhana saat menamai Seiya. Jika Seiya merupakan singkatan dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, maka Teru merupakan singkatan dari Tetsuya dan Seijuurou.

Namun, di setiap kebahagiaan ada saja kesedihan yang mengiringi.

Akashi Seiya...cemburu.

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_..._Okaa-san_..."

Tetsuya menoleh setelah dipanggil putera sulungnya berkali-kali. Ternyata Seiya sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa Seiya-kun? Seiya-kun belum sarapan? Sebentar lagi Seiya-kun akan berangkat 'kan?"

Seiya buru-buru menggeleng. "Belum, _okaa-san_. Aku ingin minta disuapi _okaa-san_."

Merajuk. Seiya yang sudah merasa cemburu mulai bersikap manja. Yang pertama, ia ingin bersikap manja pada orang yang paling dicintainya –Tetsuya.

"Maaf ya, Seiya-kun. _Okaa-san_ harus memberi susu untuk Teru. Seiya-kun bisa sarapan sendiri 'kan? Seiya-kun sudah kelas satu lho."

Tuh 'kan. Teru lagi. Teru lagi. Teru lagi. Kapan _okaa-san_ tidak mengurusi Teru? Kenapa Teru harus terus-terusan minum susu?

"_Okaa-san_ tidak mau menyuapiku? Seperti...biasanya?"

Tetsuya mengelus puncak surai merah Seiya dengan lembut. "Bukannya _okaa-san_ tidak mau. Tapi, Seiya-kun 'kan sekarang sudah jadi kakak. Malu dong sama adik kalau masih disuapi..."

Oh, Tetsuya...Tidak tahukah kau jika itu hanya modus Seiya saja? Kalau hanya perkara makan, tentu saja Seiya bisa makan sendiri tanpa harus disuapi.

"Nah, Seiya-kun. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu segera berangkat. Kawada-san pasti sudah menunggu."

Seiya hanya bisa mendengus kesal begitu Tetsuya meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Teru di kamar. Pada akhirnya, Seiya langsung berangkat tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Seiya mau menghampiri Seijuurou lebih dulu.

Seperti hari ini. Seiya yang sudah pulang langsung beringsut menuju ruangan pribadi Seijuurou. Anak itu tahu kalau Seijuurou sudah pulang karena Kawada-san sudah mulai terlihat di halaman depan rumahnya. Tidak biasanya Seijuurou pulang cepat. Biasanya, sang ayah baru akan muncul setelah makan malam.

Ah, peduli amat. Sekarang yang Seiya inginkan hanya bertemu Seijuurou. Kalau _okaa-san_nya sibuk mengurusi adiknya, maka Seijuurou pasti akan memiliki waktu luang untuknya. Merajuk pada sang ayah juga tidak ada salahnya. Toh, semengerikan apapun ayahnya, ia tetap anak kesayangan sang ayah.

Langkah mungilnya bergerak menuju ruangan kerja pribadi Seijuurou. Di tempat inilah sang ayah akan mengurung diri dan menyibukkan diri dengan segala macam pekerjaannya. Ah, Seijuurou tidak akan marah hanya karena waktunya diinterupsi sebentar 'kan?

"_Otou-saaan_..."

Kepala mungil Seiya mendapati pintu ruang kerja Seijuurou yang sedikit terbuka. Oh, ini tidak biasa. Seijuurou takkan lupa mengunci pintu ketika dirinya sedang sibuk. Jika pintunya tidak tertutup, bisa jadi Seijuurou tidaklah sesibuk yang ia kira atau...

...Tidak ada di sana.

"_Otou-san_? " Seiya mulai melangkah masuk hanya untuk menjumpai kekosongan di dalamnya. Seolah-olah Seijuurou belum menapaki ruangan itu sama sekali. Beberapa dokumen masih tertata rapi di atas meja. Mestinya meja kerja Seijuurou akan sedikit berantakan jika sang ayah sudah mulai menyibukkan diri.

Jika Seijuurou tidak ada di sana, mengapa pintu itu terbuka? Lalu, ada di mana _otou-san_nya sekarang?

Sambil melangkah keluar dengan gontai, bibir mungilnya mulai membentuk desisan kesal. Anak ini memang suka mengganggu ayahnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi, bukan berarti Seiya tidak bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan sang ayah. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia benar-benar merasa sendirian, ia ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sang ayah.

"_Otou-s_..."

Iris _crimson_nya melebar saat mendapati sang ayah sedang berdiri tegak dan menyandarkan diri pada tembok. Menatap lurus pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dan tentunya...tidak sendirian.

Meskipun Seijuurou membelakanginya, Seiya bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Seijuurou tengah membawa sesuatu...atau tepatnya menggendong sesuatu. Dugaan Seiya semakin kuat ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah Seijuurou. Ah...Seijuurou rupanya sedang bermesraan dengan Teru.

"Jangan menangis, Teru..." Seijuurou berkata dengan sangat lembut sembari menenangkan sang bayi. Sungguh, seumur hidup, Seiya belum pernah melihat Seijuurou bersikap selembut itu kepada siapapun kecuali pada _okaa-san_nya, Tetsuya.

Seiya sudah berdiri selama lima belas menit di belakang Seijuurou. Namun, tak sekalipun sang ayah menoleh ke belakang. Apakah hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis untuk disadari sang ayah?

.

.

.

Bagi Seiya, Teru tidak lebih dari anak yang merepotkan.

Seperti saat ini. Sang bayi hanya tidur lelap dengan dua buah guling mengapit dirinya. Pulas dan damai. Seiya menatap lekat adiknya yang sedang tidur. Benar-benar tanpa dosa dan tanpa beban.

"Hei kamu. Kenapa bisanya cuma tidur saja?"

Jelas saja, Seiya. Teru 'kan masih bayi.

Seiya segera naik ke atas kasur untuk mengamati sang adik lebih dekat. Teru tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Seolah sedang bermimpi indah yang membuatnya lupa akan dunia.

"Hei, jawab aku."

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan. Tentu saja, karena hanya ada Seiya dan Teru di dalam kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Seiya menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar ketika Tetsuya sedang sibuk di dapur setelah meninabobokan sang bayi, sementara Seijuurou masih belum tampak di rumah.

Seiya bertanya pada orang yang salah. Mana mungkin pertanyaan macam itu bisa dijawab oleh bayi?

"Apa yang menarik darimu? Kenapa _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ begitu memanjakanmu?"

Hening.

"Kamu tahu tidak? Mereka sampai melupakanku, lho?"

Hening.

Terdengar seperti Seiya yang sedang curhat.

"Mereka jadi tidak sayang lagi padaku."

Hening.

_Cup, cup, cup_... Seiya _rapopo_*

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu. Bisanya cuma tidur, nangis, minum susu. Merepotkan."

Seiya, yang ada di hadapanmu adalah bayi yang baru berumur dua minggu.

"Kenapa kamu cuma bisa tidur? Kapan kamu tidak menangis? Kenapa harus terus-terusan minum susu?"

Itu sudah kodrat bayi, Seiya sayang. Dulu kau juga begitu.

"Jangan buat aku bertanya dua kali, bayi. Ayo jawab aku."

Hening kembali menyapa. Kedua kelopak mata mungil Teru masih melindunginya dari dunia. Sama sekali tidak bergeming sekalipun Seiya bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras.

Ah, Seiya terlalu cemburu.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Teru mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat Seiya sebelumnya.

Warna biru langit yang begitu indah. Bahkan langit pagi pun tidak lebih indah dibandingkan bola mata itu. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Seiya detik itu juga.

Iris biru langit Teru menatap Seiya lekat. Seolah menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain yang menginterupsi tidurnya. Teru tidak menangis. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan polos dan lugu, ala bayi.

BAA~DUUUMP!

INI...

INI...

INI...!

_'Kau bidadari...Jatuh dari surga...Di hadapanku, eeaa...'_

Salah, Seiya. Teru itu anak laki-laki. Seharusnya kau menyebutnya bidadara.

Andai saja mereka berdua bisa melihat cupid yang baru saja menembakkan anak panahnya tepat ke jantung Seiya. Oh, tapi mungkin saja Teru yang masih polos bisa melihatnya.

Benar, Teru bisa melihatnya. Cupid yang telah menembakkan panah itu baru saja terbang kembali sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Teru.

Akashi Seiya...jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang di ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, Seijuurou akan selalu memberinya kecupan selamat pulang untuk Tetsuya yang selalu setia menyambutnya. Lain kali, ingatkan Tetsuya untuk memberikan kecupan selamat datang terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Teru, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya membantu melepaskan jas yang dikenakan suaminya. "Teru baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang tidur di kamar. Ehm, Seijuurou-kun...Kurasa ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Seketika kedua alis Seijuurou bertaut. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

"Ini tentang Seiya-kun. Kurasa dia cemburu pada Teru..."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya, Seijuurou-kun? Seiya-kun belum pernah sekalipun mendekati Teru sejak ia lahir. Sementara kita selalu sibuk dengan Teru. Sepertinya...Seiya-kun jadi merasa kesepian. Hmm, apa keputusan kita untuk membuat adik bagi Seiya-kun di usianya yang sekarang itu salah?"

Seijuurou cuma terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. Senyum sumringah mulai muncul dari lekukan bibirnya. Tak ayal, tindakan itu membuat Tetsuya heran –dan juga sedikit merasa kesal. Ia sedang bicara serius, sementara Seijuurou hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Seijuurou, katakan pada Tetsuya, bagian mana yang terdengar lucu?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Seiya itu mirip denganku. Aku tidak akan cemburu begitu saja jika aku punya adik."

"Kau tak tahu perasaan itu, Seijuurou-kun. Kau 'kan anak tunggal."

"Tapi aku mengenal anakku lebih dari siapapun, Tetsuya. Dia absolut. Sama sepertiku."

"Seijuurou-kun, dia masih enam tahun. Jangan samakan ia denganmu."

"Tidak ada bedanya denganku saat seusianya dulu, Tetsuya. Sama saja. Kau terlalu khawatir."

"Seijuurou-kun...Aku serius..."

"Hhh, baiklah kalau kau serius, Tetsuya. Aku mau melihat keadaan Teru dulu. Setelah itu aku akan menghampiri Seiya."

Seijuurou segera beranjak, diikuti Tetsuya di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Lalu, kejutan besar menanti mereka ketika Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar mereka...

Pemandangan yang membuat senyum Seijuurou kian melebar dan Tetsuya yang menahan haru.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Tetsuya. Ia tidak mungkin cemburu. Aku absolut dan selalu benar."

Benar, yang terlihat di depan mereka berdua adalah pemandangan yang pasti membuat orang tua manapun bahagia. Seiya ada di kamar mereka. Sedang tertidur lelap di samping adiknya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Teru. Seolah menjaga Teru selama ia tidur. Keduanya kini tertidur lelap dengan wajah yang damai. Teru tampak nyaman dalam pelukan Seiya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Seiya sendiri tampak sangat menjaga adiknya.

"...Kau benar, Seijuurou-kun. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu."

Kejutan tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Keesokan harinya, Seiya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi Teru _complex_.

Yah, mereka tidak sadar jika nama Teru memiliki makna lain di samping sekedar singkatan. Nama yang berarti cahaya, cahaya bagi keluarga Akashi.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's note**

Happy AkaKuro week! Adakah yang masih bingung dengan _timeline_ dalam fic ini? Saya perjelas sekali lagi. Seiya lahir pada tahun keenam usia rumah tangga Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Sehingga pada part 1 (11/4), Seiya berusia lima tahun (Seiya lahir setahun setelah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menikah). Kemudian, Teru lahir ketika Seiya berusia enam tahun (setahun setelah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang keenam di part 1). Selisih usia Seiya dan Teru adalah enam tahun.

Akashi Teru akan segera hadir dalam MC Infinite!AkaKuro.

_Special thanks_ untuk yang telah membaca, mereview , memfavorite dan memfollow cerita ini. Sampai jumpa dalam Infinite!AkaKuro ^^

(*) Seiya _rapopo_ = Seiya _ora opo-opo_. Istilah dengan bahasa daerah yang sedang _trend_. Bisa diartikan sebagai Seiya baik-baik saja.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou, Akashi Teru) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T+/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**(20/12)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**19 Desember pukul 23.45**

Ruangan itu masih terang benderang. Mungkin hanya satu-satunya ruangan yang menyala dalam gedung tujuh lantai itu. Tak ada aktifitas lain yang tersisa di sana. Sudah terlalu larut bagi para karyawan untuk meneruskan pekerjaan mereka. Dan tampaknya tak ada satupun yang ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk lembur menjelang Natal.

Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou yang notabene seorang direktur utama masih betah bersusah payah menghadap layar laptop di depan meja kerjanya. Nyaris tengah malam dan kantuk masih enggan menyergap sang direktur. Seijuurou tak butuh suplementasi kafein untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Setumpuk dokumen dengan ketebalan nyaris lima belas centimeter, ditambah dengan sengatan nyala layar laptop cukup untuk mempertahankan fokus.

Ah, jika sudah berurusan dengan laporan keuangan perusahaan di akhir tahun, mau tak mau Seijuurou harus terjun langsung. Jangan sampai acara tutup buku kas jadi kacau lantaran campur tangan karyawan yang tak becus.

Ini yang dinamakan masuk _zone_ untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Seijuurou sama sekali tak terusik oleh apapun.

_SYUUSH..._

Tidak juga oleh hembusan angin yang berhasil menyelinap masuk dari sela jendela. Rupanya salju kembali turun malam ini.

_TOK...TOK...TOK..._

Ataupun suara ketukan misterius dari ruangan sebelah yang sering terdengar tengah malam. Isu itu benar adanya. Samar-samar diselingi juga suara cakaran tembok. Ini juga yang menjadi penyebab berkuranganya sumber daya laskar berani lembur.

Yah, intinya Seijuurou sama sekali tak terpengaruh hal-hal di atas.

Lagipula meja kerja itu terlalu penuh untuk diganggu.

Seperempat bagian dari meja kayu mahoni itu terisi oleh empat pigura dengan model bingkai yang berbeda. Dua foto di sisi kiri dan dua lainnya di sisi kanan. Ukurannya juga tak seragam. Dua foto di sebelah kiri berukuran lebih kecil, sementara sisanya berukuran hampir sama besar.

Seijuurou kemudian melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk menghilangkan kekakuan otot leher. Aksi pelemasan otot itu membuat fokusnya teralih, berpindah dari tabel sebelas lajur pada halaman _microsoft excel_nya, menuju pigura pertama yang terletak di ujung kiri.

Pigura berbingkai merah dalam lilitan pita berwarna emas itu langsung mencuri perhatian Seijuurou. Bayi Seiya yang sedang belajar merangkak terekam di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah serius yang diusung bayi Seiya ketika belajar merangkak.

_Pfft_—Seijuurou sama sekali tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa bayi berusia enam bulanan menghasilkan ekspresi macam itu?

Seijuurou tampaknya lupa kalau darah lebih kental dibandingkan air.

Nostalgia sedikit tidak buruk juga. Melupakan pekerjaan untuk sesaat takkan membuatnya bangkrut. Diraihnya pigura merah yang sama sekali tak berdebu itu, untuk kemudian diusap tepat di bagian pipi Seiya.

Rasanya baru kemarin Seiya lahir, dan belajar merangkak.

"_Seijuurou-kun, lihat! Seiya-kun sekarang sudah bisa merangkak!"_

"_Bagus, Seiya. Pertahankan untuk tetap dalam posisi itu. Otou-san mau ambil kamera dulu."_

"_Seijuurou-kun—"_

"_Aku ingin mengabadikan fase tumbuh kembang anak yang takkan mungkin terulang dua kali, Tetsuya."_

_FLASH!_

"_Lho, sayang? Kenapa wajahmu jadi merengut begini? Kaget dengan _blitz_ kamera _otou-san_ ya?"_

"_Bukan, Tetsuya sayang. Anak kita hanya terlalu serius dengan pengalaman merangkak pertamanya."_

Menjadi saksi tumbuh kembang anak memang hal yang menakjubkan. Kini, Seijuurou merasakan betul kebahagiaan seorang ayah ketika melihat anaknya tumbuh besar. Tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan kebahagiaan itu, selain, _aku adalah ayah yang paling bahagia di dunia._

Pengalaman unik lainnya juga masih melekat erat dalam ingatan. Terutama jika menyangkut kelahiran anak pertama.

"_Seijuurou-kun, tolong gantikan popok Seiya-kun. Aku harus membuatkannya susu."_

Seijuurou memakai masker pada pengalaman mengganti popok anak perdananya.

"_Seijuurou-kun, bisa tolong mandikan Seiya-kun? Dapur kacau. Atau kau mau turun ke dapur?"_

Seijuurou langsung menolak pilihan kedua. Meskipun Seiya terus meronta ketika dimandikan olehnya.

"_Seiya-kun menangis lagi—"_

Seijuurou belajar menyanyikan lagu nina bobo.

"_Aku pusing sekali."_

"_Mau kupijat, Tetsuya?"_

"_Ano, tolong gantikan aku untuk berjaga malam ini, Seijuurou-kun."_

Seijuurou tidak bisa benar-benar tidur nyenyak. Seiya selalu menangis tiap dua jam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terjaga semalaman.

Namanya juga baru jadi orang tua—

Tatapan Seijuurou beralih ke foto kedua. Kini ada Teru yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan bola mata biru lebar. Foto dalam pigura bermotif gelembung air itu diambil ketika Teru baru bangun tidur. Makanya ada terowongan kecil dalam rongga mulut mungil Teru.

Seijuurou memang pandai mengambil kesempatan. Foto diambil saat bayi Teru tengah menguap. Apalagi Teru sedang lucu-lucunya. Pipinya ikut tertarik ke kanan dan kiri. Lucu sekali.

"_Uuuguuu~"_

"_Ah, Teru sudah bangun sayang?"_

_FLASH!_

"_Seijuurou-kun, kau bisa mengagetkannya."_

"_Tidak, Tetsuya. Teru senang kupotret. Lihat, dia tertawa."_

"_Awawawaa~"_

"_Teru sayang, kamera _otou-san_ jangan digigit."_

Menjadi orang tua dari dua anak yang lucu-lucu, sama sekali tak pernah ada dalam bayangan Seijuurou sebelumnya, apalagi jika membayangkan kedua anaknya akan lahir dari—

Seorang lelaki.

Foto ketiga dalam balutan bingkai perak adalah foto pernikahan keduanya yang terpaksa dirayakan di luar negeri. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Seijuurou sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan mempersunting Tetsuya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Perjalanan cinta mereka sungguh berliku, dan tak selamanya mulus. Tetsuya harus meyakinkan diri bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada lelaki, sementara Seijuurou juga harus memantapkan hati untuk menerima Tetsuya sebagai pendamping. Belum termasuk masalah restu dari orang tua masing-masing ataupun dari teman-teman mereka.

Akashi Seishirou termasuk yang paling gencar menentang. Bahkan tak segan menebar teror.

Meluluhkan hati orang tua Tetsuya pun tak mudah.

Pro dan kontra pun terus berdatangan. Bahkan kecaman datang dari teman sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menikah pun, masalah tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Perkara keturunan menjadi isu sensitif yang berpeluang menggunjing rumah tangga mereka. Untungnya, kekuatan materi Seijuurou sanggup mengalahkan kekhawatiran itu. Malaikat keduanya berhasil lahir ke dunia, melalui proses yang tak mudah dan murah.

Dari kenal hingga menjadi rival, kemudian berujung pada ikatan sakral yang mereka yakini akan kekal.

Tetsuya adalah segalanya untuk Seijuurou. Ia teman. Sahabat. Saudara. Kekasih. Pasangan hidup. Juga yang menjadi ibu dari darah dagingnya.

Kehidupan Seijuurou lengkap sekarang. Kebahagiaan itu tampak dalam foto keempat. Dalam lingkupan bingkai emas bertabur kristal _swarovski_, keempat anggota keluarga kecil itu berpose bersama. Tetsuya memeluk Teru dalam pangkuannya. Seijuurou mengapitnya, dan Seiya ada di tengah-tengah mereka, duduk dalam sofa panjang berwarna merah. Tersenyum, memamerkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Ah, sepertinya hari sudah terlalu larut. Seijuurou ingin Tetsuya menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman hangat dan secangkir cokelat panas. Seijuurou ingin mencium kening Seiya saat ia tidur lelap. Seijuurou rindu meninabobokan Teru. Bagaimana kalau ia menyudahi pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang?

Satu notifikasi muncul ketika Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya.

Satu ajakan _skype_ rupanya.

Kalau saja Seijuurou tidak menyadari nama pengguna akun yang mengundangnya, tentu saja ia akan mematikan laptopnya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Tetsuya?"

"_Ah, Seijuurou-kun?"_

Seijuurou terperangah. Tetsuya tidak sendirian di sana. Melalui lingkupan terbatas dalam layar laptopnya, Seijuurou bisa melihat kamar mereka yang luas. Tetsuya duduk di tengah-tengah ranjang, Teru duduk manis di antara kedua kakinya, sementara Seiya mulai menguap lebar di samping Tetsuya.

Seijuurou melirik jam tangannya, satu menit lagi tepat tengah malam.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Seiya tampaknya sudah mengantuk. Suruh ia untuk kembali ke kamar. Teru baru bangun ya? Hmm..."

"_Tidak bisa. Kalau aku menunggu Seijuurou-kun pulang, pasti takkan tepat waktu."_

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Kau ingin aku cepat pulang? Tentu saja aku takkan mampir ke tempat lain sebelum pulang ke—"

"_Myaaaamyaa?"_

"_Ah, Teru!"_

Untuk sesaat layar laptop Seijuurou terisi oleh warna putih, sebelum akhirnya mengerucut menjadi setengah lingkaran berwarna putih. Mirip bakpau yang tergigit setengah.

"_Tecchan, layar laptopnya jangan dicium. Di sana banyak kuman."_

Oh, jadi yang tadi itu rupanya pipi _membal-membal_ Teru.

Seijuurou melihat Tetsuya menarik Teru kembali. Anak itu tampaknya masih takjub akan kehebatan benda segiempat yang berhasil mengurung sang ayah di dalamnya.

Akashi Teru, enam bulan, terpesona akan kehebatan media sosial, _skype_.

"_Seijuurou-kun..."_

Seiya menguap lagi.

"Tetsuya, biarkan Seiya kembali ke kamarnya. Aku akan pulang. Sekarang."

"_Seijuurou-kun, apa kau lupa satu hal?"_

Seijuurou mengernyitkan alis, mencerna maksud pertanyaan Tetsuya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Apa yang kau ragukan dariku?"

"_Sewaktu kita berada di altar, aku pernah berjanji satu hal padamu."_

Berjanji menerima dirinya sebagai pasangan sehidup semati dalam suka dan duka? Mana mungkin Seijuurou lupa bagian itu.

"Tetsuya, tentu saja kau mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati saat kita berada di altar—"

"_Haah...Tampaknya kau melupakannya, baiklah kalau begitu."_

Apa? Memangnya apa yang ia lupakan?

"_Ah, sekarang sudah waktunya. Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-kun..."_

Tunggu, ulang tahun? Dirinya?

"_Sudah kuduga. Kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri. Makanya kau lupa janji yang pernah kuucapkan."_

"_Tak kusangka _otou-san_ sudah mulai pikun."_

"Aku masih ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menyisakan sayur pada makan siangmu, nak."

Seiya langsung sembunyi di balik punggung Tetsuya.

"Jadi? Katakan, apa yang telah kulewatkan, Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya tersenyum, _"Aku pernah berjanji, akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat."_

Seijuurou mulai berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah Tetsuya pernah berjanji seperti itu di atas altar?

Ah ya, Tetsuya memang pernah mengucapkan sesuatu.

Saat itu, sesaat setelah mereka terikat secara legal, ketika Seijuurou menautkan kedua bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman hangat, Tetsuya membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"_Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, menemanimu menghabiskan sisa umurmu, terus di sisimu bahkan ketika jarum jam berdentang menandakan usiamu mulai berkurang. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sejak saat itu, Tetsuya memang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat. Ketika Seijuurou masih terlelap pun, Tetsuya selalu membisikkan ucapan selamat seraya mencium kening, ataupun menyiapkan kejutan lain. Salah satu yang paling unik adalah ketika Tetsuya mengoleskan selai diam-diam saat Seijuurou masih tidur, yang berakibat keduanya harus mandi bersama dalam satu bak.

"_Seijuurou-kun ingat sekarang?"_

Tentu saja. Ini semua yang membuat Seijuurou makin mencintai Tetsuya. Ia tidak menyesal mengikat Tetsuya meskipun halangannya tak mudah ditaklukkan.

Tetsuya, Seiya dan Teru adalah harta karun Seijuurou yang paling berharga.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Dan biarkan Seiya tetap di sana."

"_Apa maksud _otou-san_? Aku sudah ngantuk. Atau _otou-san_ merestui aku tidur dengan _okaa-san_ malam ini?"_

"Aku ingin kita tidur berempat malam ini, Tetsuya. Aku, kau, dan anak-anak. Berempat dalam satu ranjang."

Tidak ada kado ulang tahun yang lebih indah selain berbagi kehangatan dengan orang-orang tercinta.

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_, aku tidur di tengah 'kan?"

"Uguguuu?"

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun, suami dan ayah kami yang tercinta. Kami mencintaimu.

* * *

_**To be continued to part 4 (31/1)**_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya,

YUNA


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou, Akashi Teru) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T++ of M-PREG/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 4**

**(31/1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ah, siang itu begitu damai.

Sejak memutuskan untuk cuti sementara dari mengajar setelah memiliki Teru—bahkan Seijuurou sudah meminta padanya berkali-kali untuk mengundurkan diri dari taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar—sekarang Tetsuya memiliki kesibukan baru, dan juga tugas baru, mungkin.

Selama menikmati masa enam bulan cuti dari taman kanak-kanak, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menganggur. Justru ia sibuk, bahkan semakin sibuk dengan kehidupannya. Waktu Seijuurou hampir terkuras habis di perusahaan sejak ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama setelah Seiya masuk taman kanak-kanak. Praktis sejak Teru lahir, Tetsuya benar-benar mengabdikan hidupnya sebagai orang tua siaga. Semua keperluan Teru diurusnya sendiri. Mulai dari Teru bangun sampai bangun lagi keesokan harinya. Begitu seterusnya. Dan jangan lupakan Seiya yang masih butuh perhatian. Standar prosedur operasional di mansion mewah itu telah disahkan; _maid_ dan _buttler _bertugas untuk mengurus masalah teknis rumah, sementara kesejahteraan penghuninya berada dalam kendali Tetsuya.

"Bubuu?"

Celetukan polos meluncur begitu saja, membuat siang hari yang monoton itu jadi lebih berwarna. Ruang tengah itu sudah tampak cukup nyaman. Mesin penghangat sudah menyala karena salju masih kerap turun. Cokelat hangat di atas meja masih mengepulkan asap. Tak lupa botol susu ikut diletakkan juga. _Dot_ yang menjadi pelengkap botol susu itu sudah cukup jelas untuk menunjukkan siapa pemiliknya. Televisi masih menyala, menampilkan berita olahraga nasional bahkan mancanegara. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Di atas sofa kulit yang cukup mahal, Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu siangnya. Teru berada dalam pangkuan. Membuka album foto lama jadi kesibukan mereka berdua.

"Buubu?"

Bola mata Teru berpendar, ikut sibuk menelisik sosok yang terekam dalam jepretan kamera. Menginjak usia enam bulan, kosakata Teru sudah semakin banyak saja. Kini lebih variatif, tak hanya terbatas pada '_uguguu_' dan '_myaa_'. Meskipun hampir secara keseluruhan masih terdengar seperti bahasa planet, tapi Tetsuya selalu bisa memahami maksud putera bungsunya itu.

Mungkin itulah yang disebut ikatan ibu dan anak. Benar adanya.

"Iya sayang. Yang ada di dalam foto itu Seiya-nii."

"Puu?"

"Ini foto waktu Seiya-nii masih kecil. Masih seumuran dengan Teru."

"Ce...nii"

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Teru selalu _nyambung_ jika diajak bicara.

"Seiya-nii dari dulu sudah mirip dengan _Pou_."

"Poooouuu..." Teru tersenyum sumringah ketika mendengar ayahnya disebut. Lidahnya memang belum terlatih untuk mengeja '_Tou_' dengan sempurna. Kelucuan ini kerap jadi bahan tertawaan Seiya. Pasalnya, Seiya selalu menyamakan nama panggilan ayahnya dengan salah satu tokoh dalam serial anak-anak Teletubbies yang sering ia tonton bersama Teru. Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku.

Telunjuk mungil Teru mulai bergerak menunjuk-nunjuk ketika melihat kakak dan kedua orang tuanya terekam dalam satu _frame_. Dalam foto itu, terlihat Tetsuya menggendong Seiya yang masih bayi. Kain berwarna putih digunakan untuk membebat tubuh mungil Seiya yang baru lahir. Seijuurou ikut berdiri di samping Tetsuya. Rona kebahagiaan tampak jelas terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

"Kaa... Ce...nii...Pou."

Pipi Teru yang berisi bergerak naik turun, mengikuti gerakan mulut yang berusaha mengeja. Tanggal 31 Januari tercetak jelas pada sisi bawah foto. Enam tahun lalu merupakan awal dari segalanya.

Semua berubah sejak kemunculan malaikat kecil itu...

.

.

.

_Tetsuya sayang, _

_Jika biduk rumah tangga kita harus mengarungi laut yang luas dan sebuah mutiara yang kita cari ada di lautan yang dalam, _

_Ada dua pilihan yang bisa kita ambil. _

_Pertama, kita bisa menghentikan pencarian mutiara itu dan melakukan pencarian lain di laut yang lebih dangkal,_

_Atau menyiapkan kaki dan paru-paru untuk menyelam mencarinya._

_Mana yang akan kau pilih, Tetsuya?_

.

.

.

April.

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tetsuya..." ujung jemarinya mengusap pipiku. "Jika anak yang kita inginkan adalah mutiara yang berada di lautan dalam, pilihan apa yang akan kau ambil?"

Ragu, kuulurkan sebelah tanganku. Hingga mendarat dengan mulus di atas keningnya yang tak begitu lebar. Tidak panas.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak sedang demam."

"Kupikir flu bisa menyerang siapa saja walaupun saat musim panas."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku terserang flu?"

"Bukannya hal ini pernah dibahas dalam perjanjian pra nikah kita? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada dalam poin empat. Kau sadar bahwa kau bukan akan menikahi seorang wanita. Jadi, perkara anak adalah hal penting yang juga harus tertulis dalam hitam di atas putih."

Ia berdeham sejenak. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku ingat itu. Bahwa pihak _suami_ tidak boleh memaksakan kehadiran seorang anak terhadap pihak _istri_, yang dalam hal ini, kau bertindak sebagai seorang _istri_. Aku tidak lupa sebelas pasal perjanjian pra nikah kita, Tetsuya."

"Poin empat titik satu, jika pihak _suami_ atau _istri_ menginginkan kehadiran anak, yang bersangkutan bisa mengangkat anak. Jika _suami_ menginginkan anak kandung, maka ia bisa menikah lagi—"

"Yang terakhir tidak tercantum dalam perjanjian yang kutandatangani, Tetsuya."

"Baru saja kutambahkan setelah Seijuurou-kun memaparkan teorinya tentang mutiara."

Helaan nafasnya mulai terdengar, sebelum jemarinya yang membelai pipi mulai merambat turun hingga menggenggam bahuku.

"Aku serius, Tetsuya."

"Kalau kau serius, kau tak akan bicara bertele-tele seperti ini. Kau tak pandai merangkai puisi. Kecuali, kalau memang benar demam."

"Kau tak tahu kalau aku suka membaca karya sastra? Padahal kita sudah menikah."

"Aku tak pernah tahu kesibukanmu di luar. Kau hanya makan dan tidur di rumah."

Dari bahu, bergerak naik. Kali ini disertai cubitan gemas. Oh, dia mencubit pipiku.

"Aku selalu kalah kalau berdebat dengan Tetsuya. Baiklah. Langsung pada inti permasalahan. Aku ingin mendengar suara tawa bayi dalam keluarga kecil kita. Sesuai dengan isi perjanjian pra nikah kita, jika yang bersangkutan menginginkan anak, maka ia bisa mengangkat anak. Tapi, kali ini masalahnya lain."

"Adakah pilihan untuk tidak memilih?"

"Sayangnya kau hanya diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, Tetsuya sayang."

"Lalu, pilihan apa yang akan Seijuurou-kun berikan padaku?"

Ia tersenyum. Satu senyuman dengan makna ganda di dalamnya. Dalam seringai itu tersembunyi sebuah trik—entah mengapa aku merasa begitu.

"Masalahnya, anak yang kuinginkan adalah; _anakku_ sendiri."

Kedua alisku bertaut seketika. "Anak... kandung?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku ingin darah dagingku sendiri."

"Baik. Aku merestuimu menikah lagi. Tolong jangan memilih wanita sembarangan untuk mengandung calon anakmu."

"Apa aku memberimu pilihan untuk merestuiku menikah lagi?"

"Bukankah itu jawaban yang paling logis untuk menjawab keinginanmu? Kalau kau tak ingin menikah, kau bisa berhubungan semalam tanpa terikat ikatan pernikahan. Tapi kurasa, itu bukan tindakan terpuji."

"Aku ingin anakku dan Tetsuya."

Aku terdiam. Saraf sensorikku masih belum bisa menangkap makna terpendam di dalamnya.

"Seijuurou-kun mau aku menikahi seorang wanita juga?"

"Aku ingin anakku _dari_ Tetsuya."

Setidaknya butuh waktu lima menit bagiku untuk ternganga.

"Kau—aneh. Kau ingin anak melalui usahaku membuat anak dengan seorang wanita?"

"Aku tidak bilang anak dari Tetsuya dan wanita lain. Aku ingin anak dari Tetsuya. Anak kita."

Lima menit lagi berlalu dengan kekosongan. Sebelum akhirnya aku mulai berteriak dan Seijuurou-kun kontan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau ingin—aku mengandung anakmu?"

Seijuurou-kun tersenyum nakal, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mencuri permen.

"Kembali pada poin empat. Pihak _suami_ tidak boleh memaksakan kehadiran anak terhadap pihak _istri_. Kau ingin memaksakan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Satu pasal telah dilanggar. Boleh aku menggugat cerai?"

"Tetsuya, perjanjian itu dibuat saat hal itu masih terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan."

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya, Seijuurou-kun."

"Apakah aku terdengar seperti bercanda? Aku serius, Tetsuya."

"Kudengar salah satu tanda infeksi tidak harus ditandai dengan demam. Aku akan memanggil Midorima-kun."

"Panggil Shintarou, dan ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Penyakit Seijuurou-kun cukup parah rupanya."

"Panggil Shintarou. Sekarang."

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal nantinya, Seijuurou-kun."

Sayangnya, takdir yang aneh memang dialamatkan kepadaku. Midorima-kun datang satu jam kemudian, dan membawakan kabar yang terdengar tak masuk di akal.

"Ini adalah proyek besar dan rahasia. Memadukan unsur bioteknologi dan rekayasa genetika—" Aku tak tertarik mendengar detilnya. "Kau akan bisa mengandung dan memiliki anak, _nanodayo_."

Bagian terakhir membuat duniaku terbalik.

"Tetsuya sayang. Pilihan yang menunggumu hanya ada dua."

Aku meneguk ludah.

"Mencari mutiara di tempat yang dangkal; mengadopsi anak kandung."

Tunggu. Sejak kapan anak kandung diadopsi?

"Sei—"

"Atau kau mau meminjamkan kaki dan paru-parumu, untuk mengayuh ke dasar laut mencari mutiara yang kita inginkan selama sembilan bulan?"

Dasar licik. Ia tak memberikanku pilihan untuk menolak. Ini pemaksaan. Isi perjanjian pra nikah kami telah ternodai.

"Proyek ini belum pernah diujicobakan pada manusia. Tapi berdasarkan studi preklinik, hasilnya sangat menjanjikan. Malah anak yang lahir menjadi jenius—" Raut wajah Midorima-kun seakan menyiratkan; _setujui saja dan izinkan aku pergi dari sini_.

Poin satu perjanjian pra hamil pun lahir. _Suami_ dilarang _menyentuh istri_ selama sembilan bulan. Seijuurou-kun tak kuizinkan merevisi.

.

.

.

Juni.

Katakanlah ini keajaiban, atau mungkin mukjizat.

Kalian mungkin takkan percaya. Ini benar-benar di luar logika. Kutengadahkan sebelah tangan dan kuusap perutku. Saat ini masih ramping, tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang berdenyut dan menciptakan kehidupan. Benih dari dia yang kucintai kini tertanam dan berkembang di dalam tubuhku.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu, kami berdua menjalani sebuah program yang terdengar tak masuk di akal. Rekayasa genetika atau apalah itu. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, suamiku sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum kami berdua terlibat adu argumen. Ingin sekali aku membalas cubitannya waktu itu.

Dibandingkan program, mungkin lebih tepat kukatakan sebagai percobaan. Aku seperti kelinci percobaan yang mencoba membuktikan kebenaran hipotesa yang berhasil dilakukan pada tikus dan babi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Yang kuingat hanyalah; mereka pernah memasukkanku ke dalam meja operasi. Membiusku sampai semua terasa berkabut, lalu mereka akan memasukkan berbagai macam obat-obatan ke dalam tubuhku. Pemantauan terus dilakukan sampai muncul efek-efek tertentu. Seijuurou-kun tak pernah luput mengawasiku. Jemarinya mendekap erat jemariku setiap saat.

"Kau takkan mengayuh sendirian untuk mencari mutiara itu, Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Ucapannya bagaikan mantra yang mampu menguatkanku. Kuanggap itu sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban. Sekarang semuanya lunas.

"Sejauh ini semua berjalan sesuai perkiraan, Akashi. Janinnya sehat. Pastikan fisik dan kejiwaan Kuroko stabil. Kami tetap akan terus memantau, _nanodayo_."

Midorima-kun menjadi salah satu anggota tim dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap program ini. Atas saran Midorima-kun, Seijuurou-kun mengurangi kesibukan di perusahaan. Memberikan lebih banyak waktunya untuk menemaniku di mansion.

Seperti wanita hamil kebanyakan, mual di awal kehamilan kerap melanda.

"Tetsuya, aku siapkan baskom di kamar. Kalau mau muntah tak perlu jalan ke kamar mandi."

Beberapa kali hampir ambruk.

"Shintarou, aku pesan kursi roda."

Rasanya ingin sekali dimanja.

"Tetsuya boleh kupeluk, eh?"

Nafsu makan mendadak meningkat.

"Tetsuya, jangan makan _nori_. Aku tak mau anak kita suka makanan yang kubenci."

Fenomena aneh yang disebut ngidam.

"Jangan bercanda Tetsuya. Mana ada _vanilla milkshake_ dicampur selai _strawberry_. Jangan terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis. Aku tak mau anak kita obesitas."

_Moody_.

"Kenapa hari ini aku tak boleh tidur di kamar, Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

Desember.

"Tetsuya, terima kasih untuk hadiah yang luar biasa ini."

Lima hari menjelang Natal. Salju mulai bergulir dan cuaca berubah dingin. Selimut tebal menjadi penghangat kami berdua yang masih bersantai di atas ranjang. Juga turut melindungi perutku yang mulai membuncit dari terpaan hawa menusuk.

Seijuurou-kun tersenyum menatapku. Sebelah tangannya yang terselip di bawah selimut mengusap perutku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku terkekeh, "Aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Kau di sisiku, dan anak yang sebentar lagi akan lahir, adalah kado ulang tahun yang istimewa untukku." Selapis selimut menjadi pembatas antara bibirnya dan perutku. Ciuman hangat dari calon ayah.

Gejolak hormon memang mengubah _mood_ dan perasaan. Sebelum anak ini berkembang dalam tubuhku, masih teringat jelas bagaimana aku menolak mati-matian permintaan aneh Seijuurou-kun. Sekarang, setelah semua terjadi secara nyata di depan mataku, aku tak sabar menantikan kelahiran anak ini. Aku ingin merasakan genggaman jarinya yang mungil, mendengar suara tangisannya yang pertama kali, dan menatap bola mata yang melihat dunia untuk kali pertama. Membayangkan itu saja rasanya sudah membuatku menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Tak berselang lama setelah ciuman itu, gejolak datang dari dalam perutku. Ia bergerak aktif. Menendang kesana kemari.

"Sepertinya ia tak suka kau cium, Seijuurou-kun."

"Ia hanya terlalu senang mendapat ciuman dari ayahnya."

Tendangannya semakin keras saja. Kadang aku meringis kesakitan. Anak ini terlalu atraktif. Mungkin lebih banyak menurun dari ayahnya.

"Hasil USG [_Ultra Sono Graphy_] menunjukkan anak kita berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sehat. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. _Otou-san_ tak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu, _baby_ S."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa _baby_ S?"

"_S_ untuk _Special_. Karena ia hadir dengan cara tak biasa."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membeli buku daftar nama bayi, Seijuurou-kun? Kita belum memikirkan sebuah nama padahal kandungan ini sudah jalan delapan bulan."

"_S_ untuk Seijuurou _junior_."

"Aku tak mau memanggilnya Junior-kun."

Masa kecil Seijuurou-kun sungguh tak bahagia.

.

.

.

Januari.

Bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahunku, anak kami terlahir ke dunia. Sekali lagi, kami memperoleh kado ulang tahun yang istimewa.

Melalui bedah _sesar_, telah lahir anak pertama kami. Anak laki-laki yang sehat dengan panjang tubuh 49 cm dan berat 2,5 kg. Bobotnya yang tak mencapai angka 3 membuatnya terlihat sangat mungil. Rambutnya merah, persis ayahnya. Kulitnya putih, persis ibunya. Badannya mungil, dan Seijuurou-kun akan bilang; _persis Tetsuya_.

Tak ada lagu yang paling indah, selain suara tangisan anak kami yang baru lahir.

Tak ada warna yang paling cantik, selain warna merah yang mencoba menatapku sebagai dunianya.

Tak ada yang sutera yang lebih lembut, selain sentuhan kulitnya di atas dadaku.

Tak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih baik, selain jemarinya yang menggenggam jariku.

Hari itu, sebuah nama telah diputuskan untuk anak pertama Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Semua orang bersukacita merayakan kelahiran Akashi Seiya.

"_Namanya Akashi Seiya."_

"_Waaaah! Mirip Akashicchi ssu! Rambutnya merah!"_

"_Lucunyaaaa! Benar-benar mirip Akashi-kun!"_

"_Hoo, aku masih tak percaya Tetsu bisa punya anak dari Akashi...Demi apa..."_

"_Aka-chin. Itu pipi apa bakpau?"_

"_Itu bayi, Murasakibara. Bukan makanan, _nanodayo_."_

"_Araa~tapi pipinya bulat dan putih seperti bakpau."_

Ucapan selamat tak hanya mengalir dari teman dan kerabat. Ayah mertua menjadi orang ketiga yang paling berbahagia. Ia tak pernah absen mengunjungi cucunya yang baru lahir. Rangkaian bunga yang dipesan khusus oleh ayah mertua membuat kamarku jadi terasa sempit. Akashi Seiya menjadi cucu pertama di keluarga Akashi maupun Kuroko.

Media juga ikut merayakan. Bahkan Seiya-kun dinobatkan sebagai bayi termahal di dunia. Rumah sakit milik Midorima-kun mendadak terkenal.

_Baby S mengguncang dunia!_

_Small but Superb_; _meet the first genetics modification baby boy_.

_Pengusaha muda Akashi Seijuurou yang kekayaannya disebut-sebut melebihi kekayaan Donald Trump, akhirnya berhasil memiliki anak dari pasangannya_—

_Akashi Seiya akan didaftarkan masuk ke Guiness World of Record._

_Usulan untuk menambah daftar Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia; bayi yang lahir dari dua lelaki_.

_Kisah cinta pengusaha muda berbakat, Akashi Seijuurou dan pasangannya, Akashi Tetsuya akan segera diadaptasi menjadi drama dua puluh episode yang diperkirakan akan sukses menempati rating teratas_.

_Superior. Baby S meet the president._

_Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi Seiya!_

Seiya-kun memang berbeda dari bayi kebanyakan. Ia termasuk bayi yang pelit.

Pelit menangis.

"Tetsuyacchi, bayimu _cool_ sekali."

Pelit menatap.

"Tetsu. Yang bisa menatap matanya hanya kau."

Pelit bicara.

"Mungkin Sei-chin lapar. Mari kita suapi _maiubo_"

"Atsushi, bayi yang baru lahir tidak makan _maiubo_."

Pelit senyuman.

"Aku seperti melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membantu kelahiran kloning Akashi ke dunia ini, _nanodayo_."

.

.

.

Januari kembali terulang.

"_Okaa-san_! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sebuah buket mawar menyapa pipi putih pucat Tetsuya. Teru yang berada di pangkuan menoleh kaget. Matanya yang biru ikut berbinar melihat sebelas bunga mawar terangkum dalam satu balutan pita berwarna biru muda.

"_Niiiii_..."

"_Niisan_ pulang, Tecchan!" Jemari Seiya yang masih tetap mungil di usianya yang kini enam tahun mencubit gemas pipi Teru. Yang dicubit hanya mendengus kesal, membuat kedua pipinya yang bulat semakin tambah berisi.

"Kami pulang, Tetsuya." Kecupan hangat tiba-tiba mendarat di puncak surai biru langit. Kejutan dari Seijuurou selalu saja romantis. Tak pelak, rona merah di wajah pun terbit.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun dan Seiya-kun."

"Seiya memaksa pergi ke toko bunga dulu sebelum pulang. Makanya kami jadi pulang terlambat."

"Habis, ini hari ulang tahun _okaa-san_! _Otou-san_ membantu memilihkan bunganya. Katanya mawar serasi dengan _okaa-san_. Tapi, aku tak tahu apakah selera _otou-san_ buruk atau tidak."

"Seiya, _otou-san_ menyerahkan sebuket mawar untuk _okaa-san_ saat kami menikah dulu. Jangan remehkan selera ayahmu."

Teru berpindah posisi dari pangkuan Tetsuya, ke dalam gendongan Seijuurou. Tetsuya berdiri dari sofa, untuk kemudian berjongkok; mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si anak sulung.

"Seiya-kun, _otou-san_mu benar. Mawar adalah bunga yang paling _okaa-san_ sukai."

"Berarti _okaa-san_ puas dengan kado dariku? Aku memaksa _otou-san_ untuk membayarnya menggunakan uang tabunganku!"

"_Okaa-san_ sangat senang dengan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Terima kasih sayang."

_Untukmu, anak yang memiliki rambut serupa mawar, aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu_. _Selamat ulang tahun, harta kami yang berharga_.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Seiya-kun boleh menentukan menu makan malam. Seiya-kun mau makan apa?"

"Eh, benar? Asyik! Aku mau tofu dengan _nori_!"

"Tetsuya, pastikan mangkuk milikku bersih dari _nori_."

"_Uguguuu_~"

.

.

.

* * *

_**To be continued to part 5 (11/4)**_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya,

YUNA


End file.
